Tales of the Possimpible
by cybergirl26
Summary: A selection of short-stories that are framed around the finale but alter the scenes slightly / give an additional point of view. Last Chapter now online.
1. Halloween

**Halloween**

Robin had just climbed back through the window of the completely empty living room of the old apartment.

It was weird seeing this room this empty. So much had happened here, mostly good things. She sighted and started walking towards the front door, ready to leave this place behind forever, when someone called out her name.

"Robin, hold on a sec."

She turned around, and watched her ex-husband climb through the window as well.

He looked ridiculous in that costume, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the guy she once knew?

"Barney." She turned on her heels and waited for him.

"You are not leaving, are you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I got a lot of work to do…" she let her voice trail off.

"Nah uh, come here." He took her hand and pulled her along into her former bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to you in private for a second."

Barney let go of her and closed the door.

"Look, I know it hasn't been easy…with the divorce, but we said we would stay friends." He started.

"So?"

"So stay and have some fun tonight."

"By watching you hit on slutty whatevers? I'll pass." Her voice cracked as she said it and she silently cursed herself for that.

"Come here." Barney took his scar off and moved into her personal space, "you can be my manager."

"What?" She asked confused while Barney put the scarf as a headband on her, gently stroking through her hair to smoothen it out.

"As a costume." He clarified.

She got that.

He stood back, "looks pretty good, here have a necklace and some of the bracelets too."

He took them off and held them out to her, but she didn't take them right away.

"I am trying here, but you've got to meet me half way Robin. The gang isn't the same without you. We can be friends again Robin, I mean, we've done it before, right?"

Robin took the contents from his hand and started putting them on.

"Perfect!" Barney exclaimed, "let's get you a drink."

He had already reached the door before he realized that she wasn't following him, "what?"

"What are we doing Barney?"

"Going back up."

"I mean…and then? I don't belong here anymore, and I feel out of place."

"Bullshit, come on, I promise you it'll be fun."

Robin hesitated another second, but ended up following him.

Barney dragged her over to Ted and Tracy, prompting Tracy to tell her about their recent trip to Canada while he got her a drink.

It wasn't as awkward as she had anticipated, and soon Marshall joined them.

"Hey, you got some accessories." He noticed.

Barney handed her a drink and swung his around her shoulder, "she's my classy tour manager."

"Now that'd be a hard job."

"Hard indeed." Barney chuckled.

It made Robin laugh, she'd missed his lewd humor.

He leaned in close, "see, you are laughing already."

"EWWW!" Lily had joined them too, "I am just assuming."

Robin laughed and felt herself relax. It was nice to be surrounded by her friends again, and Barney's arm on her shoulder was somewhat reassuring.

He was right, the divorce had been hard on both of them. He had dived right into his womanizing ways again, and she had thrown herself into her work. Neither of them had probably dealt with what had happened, and they certainly hadn't really talked about it either.

Ted and Tracy headed home quite early, since their babysitter was only okay to stay until ten, and eventually Lily got tired from being on her feet all day and she and Marshall left as well.

Barney didn't give her an opportunity to leave though and dragged her onto the dance floor with him.

"Admit it, you are having fun." He said as he grabbed her hand and swirled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I do."

"So you are going to start coming to group events again?" he asked.

"I'll think about it."

"No, no thinking, you've got to simply do it."

"When I'm in town, I will, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Barney..."

"Promise me you'll be there for all the big moments."

He had stopped dancing, his arms still around her waist.

"I promise." She finally answered.

It made him smile, and he started to swirl her around again, the scarf flowing around her.

And in that moment, she really meant it.


	2. Judge Eriksen

**Judge Eriksen**

Even though the others had stayed out long past their kids bedtime, they eventually did head home and suddenly it was only Barney left in the booth. 

He pulled his cell phone out and scrolled through the contacts, remembering half-way through that he still had her on speed dial.

Robin answered after the fourth ring.

"Barney?" she asked, it sounded as if she was half-asleep, "what's going on?"

"You missed a big moment today." He told her cheerfully.

"What?" she asked.

"No worries, we didn't know it would be a 'big moment' night, so you didn't break your promise or anything."

"Babe? What's going on?" He heard a male voice ask in the background.

He swallowed, wondering where the hell he had called her.

"Why are you still here?" Robin asked, in sounded as if she was moving in bed.

"I wasn't going to sneak out on you, baby." The voice replied.

The guy sounded like a douchebag, Barney thought to himself while clenching the scotch glass in front of him.

"Barney can you hold for a second?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." He replied, and added silently, 'sure I'll wait until you kick your one-night stand out'.

He looked down at the table of the booth and his eyes fell upon the little heart with their initials they had carved into it one night. He traced the R and B, and suddenly the night wasn't legendary anymore.

Instead of his usual awesomeness, a distinct sadness started to roll over him.

He couldn't even tell why this was bothering him this much, he'd always known that Robin would move on to other men, just as he had moved on to other women.

Yet it hurt.

Thinking about someone else being intimate with her like he used to sucked.

What made things even worse was the realization that she was hooking up with someone in a hotel room who knows where, while he had spend a fun night at McLarens, surrounded by laughter and their friends.

"Hey, sorry about that. What's going on?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Are you in New York?" he asked.

"No, Bogota. But that's not why you called me in the middle of the night, right?"

"No, I was… you missed a big moment. Marshall was appointed to a judgeship today."

"Seriously? Wow, that is great! Man, I'm so glad he finally got it, he really deserves it."

"Yeah, I know." Barney replied solemn.

"I will text them first thing in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me Barney."

"Sure. Stay safe Scherbatsky." He hung up before she could reply.

He finally understood why most divorcees weren't trying to stay friends afterwards.


	3. Robots vs Wrestlers

**Robots vs. Wrestlers**

"Hey there." Robin cheerfully answered Lily's call.

She had just touched down in Tokyo three hours earlier, and had just gotten delicious looking Sushi from the room service.

"Guess where I am?" Robin asked while she unwrapped the chopsticks.

"New York?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, Tokyo." Robin got one of the sushi rolls and dipped it into the soy sauce.

"That's great, äehm, listen, I have something to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked, momentarily forgetting the sushi in front of her, "you sound so serious."

Lily took a deep breath, and Robin let go of the chopsticks altogether, preparing for the worst.

"Lil?"

"Remember Robots vs. Wrestlers?" Lily asked.

"…Yes?"

"Well, we went yesterday, you know, Marshall, Ted, Tracy, Barney and I?"

"Did one of the guys try to get in there and got beaten up?" Robin asked, half joking.

"Robin, Barney shared some news with us."

"Lily just tell me, you are freaking me out." Robin replied.

"You might want to sit down for this." Lily whispered.

"Lil, just spill it." Robin replied, sounding unsure.

"He…well…Barney…is…he…will."

"LILY!" Robin interjected.

"He knocked up a girl." Lily finally spit out.

Robin pushed the tray of Sushi away and asked, "for real?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I mean, that's what he always wanted. A kid. So it's...it's what he always wanted." Robin stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, this is great. It's great. I mean…it's just great."

"Sweetie I can't even imagine how much this must suck."

"No. It's what he always wanted. I'm happy for him." Robin bit her lower lip, trying to hold back tears.

Just long enough until she had hung up.

"Really happy."

"It's just some random one-night-stand, she doesn't mean anything to him." Lily tried to comfort her.

But it's not the other woman that makes this so painful for her.

"He's going to be a dad." Robin whispered while the first tears fell.

"Robin, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm okay Lil. I just need to process this."

"I'm here for you if you want to talk." Lily offered.

"I'm fine Lil. But listen, my food is getting cold, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied.

"Thanks for telling me. Tell Marshall and the others I said 'hi', okay?"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's stupid. I'll talk to you soon, bye Lil."

She barely heard Lily's "bye".

The world seemed to collapse around her as she fell apart, never had she felt loss as poignant as she did in that moment.

The loss of her marriage.

The loss of being with Barney.

The loss of two imaginary Stinson-Scherbatsky kids.


	4. Ellie's Birth

**Thanks for reviewing guys! No this is not a prequel to "Through the Years". I actually wrote the first and this chapter right after the finale aired, but forgot about it and just came across it again the other day. **

**Ellie's Birth**

Robin glanced at her phone when it started vibrating, but didn't pick up. It was Lily again, for the seventh time today.

The bimbo Barney had impregnated had went into labor, and Lily wanted her to meet them at the hospital.

Of course that slut had to pick the one week she was off and in New York to have that child.

Lily left another message, but Robin deleted it without listening to it.

Didn't Lily get that she didn't want to see how Barney became a father? How cruel it was to ask her to be there for that?

Clearly not.

Her phone didn't ring again until an hour later, but this time it was Barney himself.

She sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid this forever, and that she had to congratulate him at some point. But not today.

It felt too personal to do it on the day the kid was born. She would send a card or something from Europe next week.

Her phone went off again. Still Barney calling.

She starred at it for a few seconds before grabbing it, might as well get it over with, she thought and answered the phone.

"Bar…"

"You promised Robin." He cut in right away.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You promised you'd be there for all the big moments."

"I know, but…not for this one Barney."

"You promised." He repeated.

"But it's the birth of your kid, don't you get why that's too much to ask?" she replied.

"Exactly, it's the birth of my daughter. The one group event that is of real significance to me."

"Barney, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I am on the 8th Floor, and I will be waiting for you in front of the nurses station. The others have left, it'll just be me and you. Hurry up." He hung up before she could say another word.

She starred at her phone for a second, contemplating whether or not she should send him a text to tell him that she wasn't coming.

She didn't. Instead she got ready and headed out of the door.

He was indeed waiting for her in front of the nurses station, playing with his phone.

"Hey." She greeted him barely audible.

"You came." He grinned and stepped forward to hug her, "I didn't think you would actually show up."

He pulled back and looked at her, "thanks."

Robin shrugged, "as you said, it's a big moment in your life."

Barney nodded and started walking with her, he stopped once they had reached a more excluded area.

"She wants to give her up for adoption."

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"The girl, number 31, she doesn't want to keep the baby." He clarified.

"And now?" Robin asked surprised.

"I never thought she'd seriously go through with that. Robin…you know me better than anyone else, do you think I could raise a kid by myself? I held her earlier, she's…incredible and I love her so much already, but I don't want to mess her up. And growing up without a mom will be hard, throw me as a dad in the mix and you've got a stripper in the making. Should I sign off my parental rights too? Would that be the right thing to do?"

Robin swallowed, "you love her, right?"

"Yeah, like nothing else in this world. Holding her for the first time…it was exhilarating Robin."

She nodded, "you've always wanted to be a dad."

"Not always."

"And you are great around kids."

"The laser tag place begs to differ."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to spend every waking moment with her."

They looked into each others eyes, and Barney started to nod.

"I will let them know." He turned around once more before walking off, "you'll still be here in a minute, right?"

Robin nodded.

She looked around and couldn't believe where she was, and why she was here. Barney was a dad.

"I did it, she's mine." Barney swept her into his arms, "she's officially Ellie Stinson now."

Robin didn't know what came over her, but his joyfulness made her cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, still holding her tightly.

"Nothing." She shook her head and clung onto him tighter, "I'm really, really happy for you."

Barney nodded, "you know I will need all the help I can get, right? And Ellie needs a female role model in her life."

Robin just clung onto him and didn't reply.

It took her a few minutes to calm down.

"So…do you want to meet her?" he asked carefully after they broke the hug, "I get it if you don't."

"No… course I do." Robin replied and whipped the last tears away.

He smiled and took her hand, leading the way into the nursery.

She looked a lot like Barney, Robin thought and it actually made her smile.

"Isn't she cute?" he asked.

Robin nodded, "yeah, she is."

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked while picking her up cautiously.

Robin hesitated, and Barney looked at her in anticipation.

"You'd be the first one, the others only saw her through the glass."

Robin nodded and extended her arms so Barney could put the sleeping baby into them.

"She's so tiny." Robin realized.

"She's not even three hours old." He replied.

Robin realized that he was standing too close, and wondered what the scene looked like to the people walking by in the hallway.

"She's amazing Barney."

He nodded, and moved in even closer, "I was serious earlier, you've got to teach her how to be an incredible, strong woman like you."

Robin smiled, "could you imagine…" she realized what she was about to say and stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"That she'd be ours?" Barney asked carefully.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Robin whispered, still looking at that baby in her arms.

They just stood in silence for a few more minutes before Robin regained her composure and carefully handed Ellie back.

"She's perfect Barney."

He looked at the little girl and nodded, "I'm a daddy."

Robin nodded and repeated absent mindedly, "you're a daddy."


	5. RSVP

**RSVP**

Robin had just gotten off the plane and her phone was buzzing with incoming messages.

She quickly scanned her e-mails first, all were work related and she decided that they could wait until later.

Five missed calls, three of which showed Tracy's caller ID.

Robin sighed and navigated over to her text messages.

Tracy's cell was once again the dominant source.

Robin opened the last one:

_Robin come on, let's at least talk about it!_

She sighed and headed towards immigration, letting her phone slide back into her jeans pocket.

The luggage carousel wasn't even turning yet when she reached the baggage claim and she pulled her phone out once more.

"Might as well get this over with." She muttered as she clicked on Tracy's number.

"Finally!" Tracy greeted her after the second ring.

"Hey, sorry, I was on a transatlantic flight." Robin explained.

"For two days?" Tracy asked.

"Well…" she didn't know how to explain all the ignored calls and messages.

"I'm glad you made it back to the US safe." Tracy said and hence let her get off the hook.

"Thanks." Robin replied.

"You RSVP'd 'no'."

"I did, yeah."

"Why? You are in New York, but you don't want to attend our wedding? I don't get it Robin." Tracy asked straight away.

"Ex's shouldn't come to weddings Tracy, Ted will agree on this."

"Oh please, you guys dated what? Fifteen years ago? That doesn't even count anymore."

"Why is it so important that I come?" Robin questioned.

"Because it's our wedding, the gang has to be there."

"What do you know about the gang?" Robin asked amused.

"Pretty much everything! Ted has not yet run out of stories, but I'm pretty sure we are getting close. It's important to him that you come."

Robin sighed.

"Come on, please say yes. They will all be stunned when you walk into McLarens and meet them there, it'll be the best surprise ever. I mean when was the last time you even saw the gang? Halloween four years ago? Is this because of Barney? Are you reluctant to come because of the baby?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Ellie." She quickly threw in.

"He's obviously not bringing her Robin, you won't have to meet or even see her at all."

"Ellie has nothing to do with this." Robin ensured her once again.

"Why don't you want to come then?"

"It's just not my place, that's all." Robin replied.

"That's not good enough of a reason, so unless you come up with a better one in the next minute I'll count on you to be there."

Robin sighed audibly.

"Perfect, meet them at eleven am at McLarens."

"Tracy I really don't want…"

"Robin you are not getting out of this, you can either keep arguing with me, or just accept your fate."

"Fine." Robin replied.

"I knew I could get you to change your mind. Ted won't believe his eyes, and Lily will freak when she sees you!" Tracy announced excited.

"Eleven o'clock, McLarens Pub." Robin replied monotone.


	6. Group Picture

**Group Picture**

They had just taken the group picture and ordered a bottle of Glen McKenna 35 and it almost felt like old times.

Marshall was paying off his bet to Lily, and Ted and Tracy were happily kissing and focusing on each other, when Barney turned completely to Robin.

"You look great by the way." He said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks." She replied grinning, "you look pretty good yourself."

"Just some bags under my eyes from lack of sleep probably." He said, but didn't let the topic drift to Ellie, "I like that dress, it looks really good on you."

Robin smiled, "I got it in Milan."

He raised an eyebrow, "you went to Milan and didn't even get me a cravat as souvenir?"

She shrugged, "is that something ex-wives usually do?"

"Yes, definitively!" Barney replied grinning.

Robin nodded, "good to know."

"Where else have you been lately?"

"Well, you already know about Bogota, let's see, I've spend some time in Tokyo, had a short assignment in Shanghai and then Milan, Lisbon and St. Petersburg."

Barney grinned, "you're so cool."

"In a good or bad way?" she questioned.

"Good. I think all the travelling is really rad."

"Since when?" she asked amused.

"In theory I always thought it was cool, in practice not so much, but nonetheless, I'm really proud of you. I mean you are everywhere these days."

"I'm not everywhere." She replied.

"Please. I've seen you on busses, on the billboard in Times Square and on the cover of Times Magazine."

"I just do the news."

"You are the lead anchor for the biggest network in the US, _and_ you travel to most of the big stories yourself to report from there, Robin." He smiled.

"It's just a job." She replied.

"It never was just a job for you Robin."

"How is Ellie?" Robin asked to change the subject.

"She's awesome, I mean she barely let's me get any sleep, but it's worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We made the right decision."

"Hey, hey hey," Lily interfered, "no sad topics, you can't discuss your divorce the day Ted and Tracy are getting married!"

Barney just smiled at Robin, he hadn't been talking about the divorce at all.

"That's right, today is about celebrating our love." Ted injected.

"Speaking of which, I think we should get going, the chapel isn't that far, but we don't want to be late to our own wedding." Tracy said as she waved at Carl to get the check.

"Now you are in a rush? It's been seven years…" Barney pointed out delighted as the gang started to get out of the booth.


	7. Ted and Tracy's Wedding

**Ted and Tracy's Wedding**

Ted and Tracy were finally announced husband and wife, and while they shared their first kiss as a married couple, Barney's and Robin's eyes met.

They of course were thinking back to their own wedding, which automatically let to thoughts of their divorce.

Barney nodded slightly, and Robin smiled politely back.

Maybe this was a new beginning for all of them, Marshall was now in the running for supreme court, Ted and Tracy were married, and he and Robin could start to rebuild their friendship.

At least that was his hope.

Hugs were shared a second later, and eventually Barney drew Robin in to one.

"Our wedding wins." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled back.

"It was the most awesome of the three. Neither Lily and Marshall, nor Ted and Tracy even had live animals in the ceremony. We win."

Robin smiled, "yeah, but ours didn't last, so we kind of lost."

His smile faded, "yeah, we did, didn't we?"

They looked into each other's eyes for another couple of seconds before the rest of the gang interrupted their moment.


	8. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis **

Robin took a deep breath before ringing the bell.

She could hear kids screaming and running inside and felt the urge to leave.

Unfortunately she didn't get the chance because Ted opened the door, almost immediately drawing her into a tight hug.

"You came."

"Yeah, you said it was important." She replied.

They broke the hug.

"Hey." Ted greeted her properly.

"Hey." Robin replied.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before a little boy appeared in the door.

"Who is that daddy?" he asked.

"That is your aunt Robin, remember?" The boy shook his head, and Ted ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you do."

"Hey, you are here!" Tracy appeared and hugged her as well, "come on in. Barney and Ellie just got here five minutes ago."

Robin followed her into the living room, where the memories started to come to her.

Them checking the house out after Ted had bought it, the night Barney had dinner with his dad's family and got the basketball hoop, and of course the night they announced their divorce to everyone.

The room was the same, yet completely different.

Six kids were running around, chasing each other while Lily tried to calm them down.

Barney and Marshall were standing on the patio, keeping an eye on the BBQ.

Penny ran past her, followed by a little girl with blond curls. Ellie.

Robin's eyes followed her around the room, she was her fathers daughter through and through.

"Robin!" Lily had noticed her and came over to hug her, "it's so great to see you."

"Yeah, Tracy said it's important that I be here."

"I know, they have news to share." Lily said before whispering, "maybe she's pregnant again?"

Robin just smiled, "yeah, maybe."

"Robin!" Marshall had noticed her and came over to hug her as well.

Barney followed suit, calling Ellie on the way over.

"Hey," Barney hugged her and then pulled Ellie between them, "you remember Ellie, right?"

Robin nodded and squatted down to the little girl, "yeah, you were just a few hours old the last time I saw you though."

Ellie smiled at her shyly.

"I'm Robin, an old friend of your dads."

Ellie nodded, "you are on television."

Robin looked up at Barney in confusion, a three year old shouldn't be watching the evening news, should she?

"We like to tune in to your show right before bedtime." Barney explained.

Robin smiled, and looked back at Ellie, "he makes you watch that?"

Ellie didn't understand the joke and looked up to her father.

"We like it, right Ellie?" Barney asked.

She nodded, and explained, "we look up the country you are in on the globe."

Robin was stunned by that revelation and suddenly a whole movie played in her head. Of Barney and Ellie on the couch together, waiting for the news to come on to see where she was currently at, before heading over to his black and grey globe to find it.

"Wow, I need to get you something from all these countries, don't I?" Robin asked.

But Ellie was unsure of what to say again and nodded slightly.

Robin got back up as Ellie ran back to the other kids.

"She's cute." Robin commented.

Barney shrugged, "well, she's her fathers' daughter."

It made Robin laugh.

…

The kids were all inside, watching a Disney movie while the adults where outside lounging in the lawn chairs.

"So what's the big news?" Marshall finally asked.

Ted and Tracy shared a look before Tracy started to talk.

"Well, I went to the doctor the other day because I haven't been feeling good for a few weeks now." Tracy began.

Robin caught a glimpse of Lily grinning happily.

"They couldn't find anything at first but then extensive tests were done and …" Tracy looked to Ted for support.

Robin swallowed, these weren't the telltale signs for happy news.

She caught Barney's eyes, he was definitively thinking the same as he swallowed hard.

"They found a tumor." Ted finished for his wife.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"I have ovarian cancer." Tracy said.

"Oh my god." Lily was the first to react, she got up and hugged her friend tightly.

"She's having the surgery on Wednesday." Ted filled them in.

Robin and Ted's eyes met and she could clearly see how scared he was.

"You are going to be okay." Barney said loudly.

Lily finally let go of Tracy when she started to nod, "yeah, of course I will. I'm not leaving these three to fend for themselves."

She was crying now and the others joined in soon after.

…

She and Barney shared a cab back to the city, with Ellie sitting in the middle.

Luckily the little girl had fallen asleep rather quickly.

Robin watched her for a bit, she was leaning on her father, breathing calmly.

"This isn't good." Barney finally broke the silence.

Robin nodded.

No it wasn't good at all.

"She's going to pull through." Robin whispered.

"It's not up to her Robin." Barney replied.

Robin had to bite back tears and quickly turned her head towards the window.

"She has to make it."

She could hear Barney move and a second later his arm, that had previously been draped around Ellie's little body, was resting on the back of the seat, and he was gently massaging her neck.


	9. Hospital

**Again, thanks for the reviews, they always motivate me to write more :) **

**Hospital**

"Hey," Robin whispered softly as she entered the hospital room.

"Hey," Tracy replied weakly.

"I'd ask how you are doing but…" Robin waved at her surroundings, "it's pretty clear."

Tracy managed a weak smile, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too." Robin pulled one of the chairs closer to her bed and sat down.

"How are you?" Tracy asked.

"You know, same old, same old." Robin replied, "how are Ted and the kids holding up?"

"They are pretending to be brave and strong." Tracy shook her head, "it's not fair to them."

Robin nodded, no, this wasn't fair.

They had removed the tumor two months ago, but it had already spread and the chances of a recovery were dim.

"He waited so long for this." Robin whispered.

Tracy gave her a questioning look and she explained, "to have a family of his own, to be a dad and to cherish his wife and just…this suburban lifestyle, he's always been after that and now he finally got there and…"

"I know." Tracy nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Robin said.

"No, it's okay." Tracy assured her.

They sat there in silence for a second before Tracy started talking again, "it's weird you know? I feel so sad for them, but not necessarily for me."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I've lost someone I truly loved Robin, I know how hard that is. And Penny and Luke are just kids, I'm scared of what this will do to them."

"Hey, you'll pull through Tracy, they won't even remember this time when you where in the hospital." Robin took her hand and squeezed it.

"Promise me you'll start coming around again Robin. Ted will need all the help he can get and you are such an important part of his life."

Robin swallowed, "Tracy stop talking like that, you'll be fine."

"Robin, please? I need to know that you are going to be there for him when I'm gone."

Robin bit her lower lip to bite back the tears, "I promise I will be there for him and the kids."

Tracy nodded, "it's funny you know? I don't think Ted and I would have ever happened if it wasn't for you."

"You mean because you met at my wedding?" Robin asked.

"No not necessarily because that's where we met, but because that was the day he finally gave up on the dream of marrying you."

Robin swallowed once again, "Tracy, Ted and I were never right for each other, he knew that."

"Yeah, but it took you marrying Barney for it to truly set in. He tells me all these stories from way back when, and in all of them you are opposed to settling down and marriage. I think watching you take that step with Barney, regardless of how opposed you were to the idea is what finally made him give up on you for good."

Robin took a deep breath, "why are we even talking about that right now?"

"Cause I want you to know that I would be okay with you guys trying again after I'm gone." Tracy whispered.

"What?" Robin asked confused, "that's not going to happen Tracy. There was a time nearly twenty years ago were I briefly loved him, but those feelings have subsided since then. I mean, he's a great guy, but I fell out of love a long time ago."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that it would be okay. What you guys end up deciding to do…" she shrugged.

Robin felt uncomfortable being here, even more so after the last couple of minutes.

"Barney spends every Tuesday evening with me." Tracy suddenly said.

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah, he drops Ellie off at his mom's and then comes and spends a few hours here."

Robin smiled.

"He's a really good guy." Tracy added.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to show it much but he has a heart of gold." Robin said.

"I'm really sorry you guys didn't make it." Tracy whispered.

Robin waved it off, "it is what it is."

"It doesn't have to be this way thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You could try again." Tracy proposed.

Robin laughed about her directness, "we've tried twice Trace, some things are just not meant to be."

"We always watch the news together when he visits, and every time he is so proud of you. You know he could resent you and your career, but instead he's your biggest supporter."

Robin felt her stomach turn and she took another deep breath.

Tracy was probably sensing her discomfort and added, "although he does not like that new sports guy."

"Tommy?" Robin asked surprised.

Tracy nodded and smiled, "Barney is convinced that you are secretly hooking up with him, he had this whole scenario worked out, you know, working extra late, doing it in the studio."

"That's ridiculous." Robin choked out.

And also accurate.

Tracy chuckled, "he's jealous at some random co-worker of yours, you know what that means, right?"

Robin nodded slowly.

Tracy squeezed her hand, "it's never too late to be the person you wish you had been."


	10. Funeral

BeneathTheUmbrella: Please don't hate me.

srcrib: I agree, it is stupid of Tracy to do that, but I kind of wanted to write everyone's storyline close to how it was in the finale and just tweak Barney and Robin's a little. Does that make sense? I could totally see Tracy and Robin having a discussion like this as part of the finale.

**Funeral**

It was pouring rain, and the grass they were standing on was soaked and muddy.

She'd never liked funerals, then again, no one did. But this one was by far the most heartbreaking she had ever been too.

Seeing Ted so completely lost and broken, was horrible.

Seeing his kids next to him cry their eyes out was worse.

Robin turned her head slightly and starred at the casket in front of them.

This wasn't right.

She looked back up to Ted, who only had eyes for the casket in front of him and felt lightheaded.

Instinctively she reached out and wrapped her arms around Barney's, clinging to his arm as if it was her lifesaver.

Barney shifted and brought her hand down to his, letting their fingers intertwine while her other hand was still wrapped tightly around his biceps.

She barely listened to a word that was said, and instead tried to concentrate on the sound of the rain.

It was just too much.

All these stories of Tracy, her kids saying goodbye and lastly Ted, declaring his love one last time to her.

Time had never moved that slow before.

But eventually it was over, and Marshall guided Ted to the parked cars while Lily walked with Luke and Penny, her arms on their shoulders.

Barney and Robin followed after them, her arms still entangled in his.

"This isn't fair." Barney whispered.

Robin nodded, "no, it's not."

They walked a few more steps, and she added, "it shouldn't have been her…I mean she has a husband and two beautiful kids who now have to grow up without their mother."

She took a deep breath and added, "I wish the tables would have been turned."

Barney's head shot around and their eyes met, but he ended up not saying anything.

…

The living room of the house Ted had bought way back when was packed with people.

Robin watched all these people surrounding Ted and the kids in so much love.

All she wanted to do was bail.

Barney provided her an out an hour later, he had to go to pick up Ellie and asked if she wanted to share a cab.

She didn't hesitate and followed him outside.

Barney put his arm around her shoulder on the ride to his mom's house, where Robin waited in the car while he went inside.

She watched the house, wondering what Loretta would say if she'd known who was waiting for her son and granddaughter out here.

Loretta had never been a big fan of hers, but the divorce made everything a thousand times worse.

That woman hated her guts.

Barney finally emerged with a sleeping Ellie, carefully navigating his way back into the cab so the little girl wouldn't wake up.

Robin felt the sudden urge to reach out and stroke the blond curls out of her face, but caught herself within seconds and pulled her hand back.

"It's okay, she's a sound sleeper, you can touch her." Barney said in a hushed voice.

Robin nodded slightly, sadly being afraid of waking her up was not the reason why she had drawn back.

…

The cab held in front of Barney's apartment. The same she used to call home.

Robin starred at the building, remembering the many times she had walked into the foyer.

"Are you coming?" Barney asked.

He had already gotten up, Ellie in his arms.

Robin hesitated and Barney added, "please?"

She nodded, paid the driver and got out as well.

Minutes later she was alone in the living room while Barney put Ellie in her bed.

Not much had changed.

The stormtrooper was still standing by the window, the sword wasn't.

His kitchen was still a little too neat.

The couch and giant TV where still the center of the room.

The putting green was replaced with a pink dollhouse.

She starred at the little house for a moment, and suddenly she noticed other changes she had previously overlooked.

Pictures on the sideboard, a doll resting on one of the kitchen stools, drawings on the fridge.

"She didn't even budge when I took her jacket off." Barney said as he walked back into the room, pulling on his tie and loosening it.

"That's great."

Barney walked into the kitchen and opened one of the higher cupboards, revealing several bottles of scotch.

"I think we can both use one, huh?" he asked.

Robin nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter, hopping onto one of the chairs.

"Make it big." She said.

He nodded and finally handed her the glass.

"This got to be the worst day our gang has ever gone through."

Robin nodded.

She thought back to the other horrible moments they had gone through together; Marshall's dad dying, Barney facing his father, the day their divorce finalized and of course when she found out about being infertile.

She took a big swallow of the scotch. It burned.

"We need to make sure he gets through this okay. He and the kids." Barney said as he lifted his glass back to his lips.

Robin nodded once again.

They spend another ten minutes in silence, sipping on their drinks.

Until Barney put his glass down and came around the kitchen island to where she was sitting.

He got into her personal space and cupped her face with his hands, gently brushing her cheeks with his thumps.

He gave her a few moments to reject, but she didn't.

The kiss was chaste and short.

"Please stay the night." He whispered once their eyes met again.

She nodded.

He kissed her again, longer this time, but still tender.

There was no frantic undressing neither were there passionate kisses.

Instead they slowly retreated to his bedroom. Their former bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, but the undressing took much longer than it ever had while they were married.

Mostly because they didn't want to break the kiss to do so.

Even when they were naked they didn't seize the kissing until Barney drew back as he was getting ready to push into her.

He looked her into the eyes as he did so, and she tightened her grip on his shoulders even more so.

Seconds later they were kissing again.

…

Robin was completely surrounded by him.

His warmth and smell were all-encompassing and for the first time today she felt herself relax.

He kissed her shoulder gently before whispering, "I'm really glad the tables weren't turned, and you are okay."

…

The alarm on her cellphone went off early the next day and she twisted herself from his embrace.

"Where are you going?" he asked dozily.

"My plane leaves at nine." She replied.

He nodded and reached his hand out towards her.

She took it and let him pull her back onto the bed.

"Thanks for staying."

Robin smiled sheepishly.

"I know this was just about comforting each other… but it still felt really good to hold you again." Barney added.

"I hope other things felt really good too." She joked.

He smiled, and pulled her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on her fingers before letting go of her.

Sorry to the ones who hoped Tracy wouldn't die, but I'm just not big on Ted and Tracy. Plus, don't you just know that Barney and Robin would have hooked up after the funeral? I mean come on.


	11. Coney Island

**Coney Island**

Marshall had scored two tickets to the annual Star Wars convention, and Robin had taken the opportunity to step up and volunteer to watch Penny and Luke while Ted went.

Lily had helped Ted out a lot over the past month, and Robin, who had been traveling the globe once again, had started to feel bad about abandoning everyone once again.

She came up with the idea of taking the kids to Coney Island for the day, and Ted had suggested that she should see if Barney and Ellie would tag along.

She tried to remember that he was going through a rough time, and that she wasn't the biggest kids person, but the realization that Ted didn't trust her alone with his kids still hurt.

So the five of them ended up at Coney Island together.

"Can we ride the big rollercoaster?" Luke asked excited as he pointed at it.

"I'm not sure you are tall enough for it." Barney replied, "but we can go check. Penny? Are you coming?"

Penny nodded and Ellie asked, "can I come daddy?"

Barney glanced at the rollercoaster, "you are still too young sweetie."

Ellie looked heartbroken and Robin stepped in, "we'll find something equally fun to do while they ride that thing."

"Thanks." Barney mouthed as he walked away.

Robin kneeled down to Ellie's level, "what do you want to do?"

The girl just shrugged, clearly not comfortable with being alone with her.

"How about we walk back to the labyrinth of mirrors? That looked like fun, right?" Robin suggested.

Ellie nodded slightly, and Robin took her hand and started walking.

"I'm actually glad we aren't doing the rollercoaster, those things are not as much fun as you'd think." Robin started talking again.

"They look fun." Ellie replied.

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving. Hey, have you ever shot at targets before?" Robin stopped and pointed at the booth in front of them.

Ellie shook her head, "but look! The elephant!"

She had spotted a huge stuffed elephant and Robin grinned, "well, you want to try to win it?"

Ellie nodded excitingly and they stepped up to the shooting booth.

Robin kneeled behind Ellie and explained how she should hold the gun.

Of course she missed every single shot.

"Did I win something?" Ellie asked excited once she was done.

Robin shook her head, "we have to practice some more."

A nearby dad won a teddybear for his daughter and Robin noticed how Ellie envied her.

"Which one would you want? The elephant?" Robin asked.

Ellie turned to her and nodded.

She got back up and asked what she had to do to win it. Apparently she had to not miss a single shot in three rounds.

"Let's do it." Robin replied and paid for another three rounds.

She glanced at Ellie who was watching her in awe.

It somehow made her feel an enormous amount of pressure. She had the chance to impress Barney's daughter, which would probably lead to her liking her more than she did thus far.

The gun sucked, and she missed the two out of the five shots.

"You know what, give me one more, I want to start fresh." Robin pulled out another couple of dollars and paid.

"Ready Ellie?" she asked.

The little girl nodded and Robin turned back towards the targets.

She actually did it.

"We won!" Robin couldn't believe it herself as the man got the enormous elephant and handed it to her.

She squatted down and Ellie hugged her briefly before hugging the stuffed toy.

"Thank you, Robin!"

Robin grinned, "can you carry it yourself? It's almost as big as you are."

"Yeah."

Ellie beamed from excitement the whole way back to the rollercoaster and even more so when Penny and Luke saw it and envied her for it.

"Wow." Barney gasped, "how did you get that?"

"Shooting Booth." Robin shrugged, "Ellie is a natural."

Barney laughed out loud, "leave it to Robin Scherbatsky to teach my four year old daughter how to shoot a gun."

Robin shrugged, "you know me."

"She didn't miss a single shot!" Ellie exclaimed.

Robin grinned and stroked her hair.

"How was the rollercoaster?" Robin asked.

"Horrible." Luke moaned.

"Great!" was Penny's reply.

"I'm looking forward to something a little less exciting." Barney replied.

"Well, let's go."

They found a ride in which gondolas went through a dark, fairy tale world.

Penny and Luke quickly got into one of the gondolas while Barney, Robin and Ellie settled in the one behind them.

"Ellie come in with us!" Penny yelled.

Ellie jumped up and looked at her dad, who replied, "you better hurry!"

Ellie grinned and jumped out of the gondola to get in with her friends.

Barney put his arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled her close, "ready for a romantic gondola ride?"

"Romantic?" she asked amused.

They reached the darkness of the mystical world and Barney whispered, "come on, this is hot. There are probably thousands of teenagers each year who get to second base in this ride."

Robin laughed, "remember our gondola ride in Venice?"

Barney nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate and soon they were making out.

"Daddy? Look at the mermaid! Daddy? Can you see it?" Ellie's voice rang through to them and they broke the kiss so he could answer.

"Yes sweetie. This is a great ride."

They kissed again and didn't seize until the lights were starting to come back up.

Robin sat up straight again and Barney wiped his mouth.

"Best. Ride. Ever." He said right before it was time to get out.

"Did you see the unicorn daddy?" Ellie asked excited.

"There was a unicorn?" Barney asked surprised.

"You missed it?" Ellie asked disappointed.

"Guess we have to ride it one more time." Barney said and got back in line, winking at Robin.

"YES! I will sit with you and show you where it is." Ellie ran up to her dad.

Robin grinned, "have fun you two, we are going to get some kettle corn while you do that, Luke, Penny?"

…

Ellie was asleep when they arrived at Ted's house and so Barney stayed in the car with her while Robin brought Penny and Luke inside.

"I got you two something." Ted told his kids as soon as they had walked into the house.

"You did?"

"Where?"

"The kitchen."

The kids were gone in record time, leaving Robin and Ted.

"Thanks for taking them." Ted said.

"You're welcome, I think they had a good time. I certainly did."

Ted nodded, "it's good for them to get out and do normal things."

"Yeah." Robin hesitated but finally asked, "so, how are you holding up?"

Ted shrugged, "I try to take it day-by-day."

Robin nodded, "well, Barney and Ellie are waiting outside and I haven't packed for Colombia."

Ted nodded and drew her into a hug, "thanks again, it meant a lot."

Robin smiled at him one last time as she walked back to the car.

Ellie was still asleep.

"How was he doing?" Barney asked.

"He seemed okay."

"Is the beard gone yet?"

"No."

"I guess it'll be a while before he gets back to his old self." Barney whispered.

Robin nodded, "yeah."

"Today was fun." Barney grinned.

"I know it. We need to take Ellie back some time, they have so many attractions tailored to her age group but we mostly did things Luke and Penny enjoyed."

"We do?" he asked.

"I mean…you should...you know with the aquarium and stuff."

Barney grinned sheepishly at her and she retorted, "shut up."


	12. Maxim

**Maxim**

"Ellie? Robin send us a package." Barney hollered as he entered the apartment.

He had run down to get the mail while Ellie was playing with her dollhouse.

"Really?" Ellie jumped up and ran over to them.

Robin had started to send Ellie little things from the countries she was visiting for some time now.

"Looks like she was in Hong Kong." Barney said and pointed at the stamp.

"Open it daddy!"

"Don't you want to see if you can find Hong Kong on the globe first?" Barney teased her.

"No, open it!" she repeated and Barney tore the large envelope open.

He pulled out a few packages of some sort.

"Huh, that's probably some sort of candy." He said as he handed one to Ellie.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Barney said absent-mindedly. He had pulled the last content of the package out, a magazine of some sort.

He turned it around and almost choked when he realized what he was looking at.

Robin was on the cover of Maxim.

A post-it sticker was attached to it.

_Hey Barn, they send me some copies before it hits the stands and I figured you'd appreciate one. Robin _

_P.S. Please keep it out of Ellie's reach, she does not need to see me in stockings._

His mouth went dry as he opened the magazine.

"It tastes weird." Ellie said and grimaced.

"Really?" Barney asked as he tried to find the right page number.

"Can I see it?" Ellie asked and got up on her toes to have a better view.

Barney closed the magazine, "nope, that's a special gift for daddy."

"Please?" Ellie asked.

Barney held the magazine up over his head, "no, let's go and see if we can find Hong Kong on the globe. See if you remember which country was China and I will show you where Hong Kong is."

Ellie nodded and walked over to the large black and grey globe.

Barney put the magazine in one of the higher cupboards and followed her, he couldn't wait for her bedtime!


	13. Career Day

**Career Day**

"Hey Robin, it's me, Barney. I saw on your facebook page that you are back in town and was wondering if you could maybe do me a favor. Can you give me a call? Thanks."

He let his phone slide back into his pocket and turned back to the mess Ellie had made in the kitchen.

His little girl had wanted to bake a cake without any help, and so Barney had watched her while he sat on one of the kitchen stools.

She'd made the biggest mess ever. There was flower everywhere, and two broken eggs on the floor.

He'd let her do her thing though.

Ellie was clearly starting to realize that she was different from other kids in that she didn't have a mom, especially since she'd started kindergarten eight months ago.

And today she had told him about Emma, who had brought a cake she had baked with her mom to class.

He had tried to talk her into helping her, but Ellie had insisted that daddy's don't bake cakes.

He wished he would have thought of baking something with her prior to this day, but he hadn't and so Ellie was determined to do it on her own.

He took a deep breath and got a kitchen towel to get the eggs up.

His phone started ringing when he was halfway of mopping the floor.

"Go for Barney?"

"Hey Barney, I just got your message. What's up?" Robin asked.

"Hey, thanks for calling me back."

"Yeah sure, I mean I would have called anyways."

"How long are you in New York for?" he asked.

"Two weeks or so, I don't know, kind of depends on the developments in the middle east."

He nodded, "yeah listen…I have a question for you, since you are in New York could you maybe attend Ellie's career day?"

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"It's next Monday, from ten to twelve, the parents are invited to talk about their jobs and since I don't have a job, I was hoping you could fill in?"

"Is that even allowed? To bring some random person in to talk to the kids?" Robin questioned.

"First of all, you are not some random person, you are my ex-wife and secondly…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Ellie is starting to realize that she doesn't have a mom, and I think maybe the other kids are teasing her…I mean you know how kids are, and yes, Lily said kindergarteners are still too young to do stuff like that but she's going to stay at that school and with those kids for years to come…I just think it would be great if she could have a female role-model there, and you have the most kick-ass career, so you'd totally win career day for her."

"She's getting teased?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, I don't know…but it will happen eventually. Please?"

"Ten o'clock on Monday?"

"Yeah, give me the hotel you are staying at and I will pick you up."

"I'll text you the address."

…

Walking into the classroom with Robin was an ego-boost for him too.

Most of the other parents had always pitied him for his fate of being an unemployed single father.

But not today.

"Hi, I don't think we've met?" Ellie's teacher asked.

"That's Robin, my ex-wife." Barney explained, purposely letting her believe that she was indeed Ellie's mother.

"Great to have you here."

"Thanks." Robin replied politely before turning around and waving excitedly at Ellie.

The little girl started grinning.

Barney and Robin went to the back of the class where other parents had already gathered.

They attracted a lot of looks and he had to look down to conceal his grinning.

Robin was sporting a pair of super short grey shorts with a white top and black blazer.

She was easily the hottest girl in the room, even though some of the other mom's were a lot younger than her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Emma's mom introduced herself.

"Robin."

"You read the evening news on CNN, right? You are the one who always travels to the hotspots and reports live." Jack, Lucy's husband asked as he reached his hand out to introduce himself as well.

"Yeah."

Barney was inclined to mention the Maxim cover shoot to show everyone how awesome Robin really was, but he was in his daughter's kindergarten class and most of the guys had probably seen the cover anyways.

…

"You were awesome! No, you know what? Awesome doesn't even cut it, what you just did was legendary!" Barney almost bounced of excitement when they left the school grounds together.

"Calm down Barney." She replied.

"No seriously, did you see Ellie's face light up? She was in total awe of you, as were the other kids by the way."

Robin laughed, "no surprise there when you take into account the jobs of the other parents. I mean come on, a real estate agent, lawyer, supply chain manager and a grocery store manager. What five year old wants to listen to their boring work stories?"

Barney grinned, "so, I was thinking Italian for lunch?"

Robin grinned, "I get lunch out of this gig too?"

"Lunch or some in-between the sheets fun." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lunch sounds good, besides, we have to be back to pick Ellie up in an hour."

"Yeah you are right. You are joining us for ice-cream, right?" Barney asked.

"Of course I am, I promised her to be there when you pick her up."


	14. Grey Paint

**Grey Paint**

"There you are. How was school?" Barney asked as soon as Ellie had reached him outside of her school.

"Good, I got a gold star!"

"You did? That's awesome!" Barney lifted his little girl up and kissed her cheek.

She giggled into his ear.

"Guess what we are doing today." Barney said as he started walking towards the rental he had gotten an hour earlier.

"What?" the little girl asked.

"We are accompanying Robin to pick out furniture for her new apartment, and then we'll help her build it later on tonight."

"Can I pick something out too?" Ellie asked excited.

"I'm sure she'll let you make some choices as well." Barney grinned and opened the door, "hop in, and don't forget, the seatbelt has to click!"

Ellie nodded and got in the spacious pick-up truck.

Barney closed the door and walked around it, he really looked forward to spending the day with Robin.

"Ready?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's go."

…

Robin was already waiting in front of her hotel when he pulled up.

"Hey you two." She said as she climbed in.

"Hi Ellie, look what I got you in Vietnam." She handed Ellie a wrapped package before turning back to Barney, kissing him on the cheek, "hey you."

Ellie tore the paper off and held a red dress with a floral design up.

"Do you like it? It's a traditional Vietnamese dress, I figured you could wear it for dress up." Robin explained.

"That's pretty." Ellie said while looking at the design more closely.

"What do you say when someone does something nice for you?" Barney asked as he watched his daughter through the mirror.

"Thank you." Ellie looked up and beamed at Robin.

"You're very welcome." Robin said before turning back.

"Thanks." Barney said as well.

Robin grinned, "I have to thank you, getting the rental and helping me with this…it means a lot."

Barney smiled, "it means a lot that you are moving back to the city."

"I'm not moving back Barney, I'm just getting a place for when I am visiting. I'm still going to be doing the same job."

He shrugged.

"Robin?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Daddy said I could pick something out too."

"Well of course you can, why did you think I asked your daddy if you two wanted to join me?"

Ellie giggled delighted as Robin placed her hand on his thigh and told him, "thanks again."

He grinned sheepishly, of course Robin could have asked Marshall or even Ted to help her with all this, but she had asked him and he was more than happy to spend the time with her.

…

"Ellie what do you think of these lamps?" Robin pointed at an elegant black lamp.

Ellie shrugged, before seeing something and taking off.

"You are playing with fire, you know that, right?" Barney asked Robin as soon as Ellie was out of earshot.

"It's fine, I don't mind her picking fun things out." Robin replied.

"Look at this one Robin!" They heard Ellie yell, she was pointing at an orange and white lamp.

"I love it! Let's get two of those." Robin replied.

Barney grinned, "you love it?"

"Why not have something colorful around?"

"They are orange!" Barney retorted.

Ellie had reached them and took Robin's hand to pull her along towards the lamp.

Barney just shook his head and watched as Robin waved someone over to buy the lamps.

…

"Are you just that's going to fit?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Barney ensured her.

They had bought a huge closet, and new bed for her and where now preparing to load the truck.

"Ellie why don't you get inside the truck and watch from there?" Barney suggested.

"Here, I'll put the lamps in there as well." Robin said and accompanied Ellie to the front.

"I don't think it's going to fit." Ellie informed her as she climbed in.

Robin grinned before closing the door and coming back to help him load.

"She's on my side." Robin informed him.

"Always. I swear she is a little bit obsessed with you ever since that career day." Barney replied.

"She's probably should longing for a female role model." Robin guessed.

"Yeah, probably." He pointed at one of the larger boxes, "ready?"

…

It worked and they got all the boxes back to Tribeca where Robin's new apartment was located.

"I can't wait to see it." Ellie said as she climbed out of the truck.

"Here, can you carry this?" Robin asked and handed her a bag with smaller items.

"Yes."

"Thanks." Robin replied before turning to Barney, "I so don't want to unload all this right now."

"How about you take those lamps up and show Ellie around and I will take care of the rest." Barney suggested.

"You'll be busy for the next two hours if I let you do it by yourself." Robin retorted.

"Did you forget that I'm a magician?" Barney replied.

"Oh, and your newest trick involves moving solid objects through air?"

"That's one of my oldest tricks actually. So, which unit?"

"306"

"See you up there." He said and turned back towards the truck.

…

"This is going to be the living room." Robin told Ellie after they had entered the apartment.

Ellie looked around and said, "you have grey walls as well, just like we do at home."

Robin grinned, "do you like it? I just had it painted. Here, let me take the bag."

Ellie nodded and handed her the bag.

"Okay, come on, I'll show you the rest." Robin lead the way into the bedroom, which was also still completely empty.

Adjacent to it was a very spacious bathroom.

"And back here is one more room." Robin went through the second door that lead to the bathroom from the other side and showed her the third room.

"It's like a secret room." Ellie said.

"Kind of. I think the previous owners used it as a walk-in closet, but I am going to put the one we just got in the bedroom. Not sure what I'm going to do with this yet."

"You could have a giant cave in here, with pillows and lots of books." Ellie suggested excited.

"Yeah, maybe." Robin grinned, "come on, I want to show you the best part."

Ellie followed her and hesitated when Robin climbed out of the bedroom window and onto the fire escape.

"Give me your hand." Robin said as she reached back in.

Ellie hesitated but finally decided that she trusted her enough to do so.

"Okay, now just hold on to the railing and walk up the stairs." Robin instructed her while still holding the little girls hand.

Ellie squeezed her hand tightly while she did and Robin squeezed back as she assured her, "I've got you, you don't have to be scared."

They walked the two staircases up to the roof, which unless the old apartment wasn't just assessable via an old ladder.

Ellie looked around and then back to Robin.

"I'm going to put a lounge chair up here, or maybe a hemic." Robin explained.

"You could watch the stars from here." Ellie suggested, again very excited about her own idea.

"Exactly."

"Look there is daddy!" Ellie had spotted Barney below, he was clearly bribing the guys from the nearby basketball court to help him carry the stuff up.

Robin stepped behind Ellie and put her arms around her, "you've got an amazing daddy."

Ellie nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Robin asked and squatted down to her.

Ellie nodded once again.

"Are kids at school sometimes mean to you because you don't have a mom?"

Ellie looked down and slightly shook her head.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Robin whispered.

"They aren't mean to me." Ellie said.

"But they probably talk a lot about their moms, right?"

Ellie nodded.

Robin did as well before speaking again, "don't let it bother you, okay? Because you might not have a mom, but I bet none of those kids have a dad like you do, who knows the name of every doll, and stuffed animal, and who will spend hours on end playing with you."

Ellie started smiling, "and he let's me do his hair and play in the suit room."

Robin laughed out loud, "I totally want to see you do Barney's hair."

Ellie giggled too.

Robin pulled her into a hug, "you are a very, very lucky girl, Ellie. Don't let anyone tell you something different."

…

All the boxes where already in the bedroom when Ellie and Robin climbed back in.

"Where were you?" Barney asked, he was sitting on the wrapped mattress, reading the instruction to the closet.

"Robin showed me the roof!" Ellie explained.

"A roof, huh?" Barney pulled an eyebrow up.

"Yep. I have to show you sometimes." Robin winked.

"Can't wait."

"So, I was thinking pizza?"

…

They were a pretty good team. Ellie would try to find the parts they were looking for while Barney and Robin assembled the pieces.

But three hours in Ellie was starting to get cranky and Barney suggested she could lay down.

"But there is no bed." Ellie whined.

"It's okay if you want to head home Barney. We don't have to finish this tonight. Besides, I'm getting really tired as well." Robin yawned.

Barney got up and pulled the mattress back into the living room before unwrapping it.

"You bought some blankets earlier, right?" he asked Robin when she followed him.

"Yeah."

"Perfect, how about you lay down with her and tell her a goodnight story while I finish this up. I mean this will take another hour tops."

Robin grinned, "are you sure?"

Barney nodded, he came close to her and it looked as if he was going to kiss her but Ellie walked in at that moment and he swiftly moved past her.

"You better take your socks and pants off sweetie, Robin and you are going to cuddle and she's going to tell you an incredible story."

"Like the one you told when you visited my kindergarten class?" Ellie asked excited.

"Sure."

…

Within a couple of minutes the living room was transformed into a cozy space. They had pushed the mattress against one of the walls and one of the orange lamps were plugged in, giving a nice glow.

Ellie immediately snuggled up to Robin and Barney had to climb over his ex-wife to reach Ellie for her goodnight kiss.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too." Ellie replied with a big yawn.

It didn't even take five minutes and Ellie was vast asleep in her arms.

Robin listened to the sounds of Barney assembling the closet and Ellie's breathing, and realized how lucky she was to be here with them.

…

Barney turned the lights off and climbed into 'bed' with them an hour later.

"Did you really finish it?" Robin whispered.

"Yeah."

"You are amazing." She reached out to find his face and pulled him close for a kiss once she did.

"Do you mind if we have a slumberparty in your living room?" Barney asked.

"Not at all." Robin replied.

"Good, cause I'm totally not in the mood to carry her into the car and drive home right now."

"I bet, you are probably beyond exhausted." Robin whispered, "thank you again for doing this."

"That's what you've got an ex-husband for." He replied.

They just lay there for a minute or two until Barney moved again, scooting closer to her now.

"So, grey walls huh?"

"Yep. I couldn't decide for the longest time but then I realized that grey really makes me feel like I'm home." Robin replied.

Barney smiled and kissed her shoulder, "so, have you had sex in here yet?"

"Barney?" she asked surprised.

"She's asleep Robin, besides, she doesn't know the word yet." Barney replied, waiting a few seconds before adding, "have you?"

"No."

"Could I _do_ the honors?"

"How?"

"Like what position? Any and every you want, I was thinking we'd do it in every room at least once, against all the surfaces."

"I meant how would we do that with Ellie around?" Robin clarified.

"My mom can talk her for a night."

Robin chuckled, "yeah, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to watch her granddaughter so you could spend a night with me."

"Well I obviously wouldn't tell her who you are. Just that I met this incredible girl and would like to have a kids-free night."

"I'm leaving for Paris next week."

"Then let's do it this weekend. Friday night?"

Robin moved around slightly, contemplating whether or not they were making a huge mistake or not.

"Okay."

"Nice! I'll bring toys too."

Robin laughed, "of course you are."

"It's going to be legend- I can't wait until Friday night – dary!"


	15. Sleepover

**Sleepover **

"Go set up your things, sweetheart." Loretta told her granddaughter after Barney had kissed her goodbye.

The older woman waited until Ellie was inside before turning to her son.

"So, you've got a big date tonight, huh?" she asked.

Barney pulled an eyebrow up and shrugged.

"This is the first time since Ellie birth that you ask me to keep her so you can be with a woman."

"Well it's the first time I want to trade time with my daughter for time with someone else." Barney replied.

"She must be pretty special. Am I going to meet her?" Loretta asked.

"Let's see how things go."

"Well, have fun tonight, and please, no more surprises."

Barney rolled his eyes, "you have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

…

He was standing in front of her door, contemplating what vibe he wanted to portray once she opened it.

He could be romantic and maybe invite her to dinner or something first, or he could just go for it.

He was still not sure which one he was going to go with when she finally opened.

"Hey Bar…" Robin started but he cut her off with a hungry kiss.

He waited ten years for this, screw being romantic.

Robin didn't seem to mind, her hands immediately started working on getting his jacket off while he put his bag down and groped her.

She was wearing a dress and he lifted her up and held her against the wall while kissing her even harder.

The first time was frantic and rough and they didn't even undress completely for it.

Somewhere in the middle he stopped thrusting and asked her,

"am I still the best you ever had?"

Robin's "yes" turned him on, but he completely lost it when she added, "and you are so much better than Ted."

She was still clinging to him while he came down from his orgasm and grinned, "the Ted line still works, huh?"

"Apparently." He replied and kissed her.

"Remember the first time you asked me whether you were the greatest?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was the summer we first dated…in your bedroom, while Ted was asleep in the other room."

Robin nodded, "that was a good night."

"This one will be better." He replied, capturing her mouth once more.

…

"Of course you brought handcuffs." Robin commented as he pulled them out.

"I also brought Glen McKenna 35." He showed her the bottle.

"Wow, we are getting drunk too, huh?"

"We kind of have to with some of the stuff I have planned for tonight." He grinned.

"Please, I've seen all your kinks."

"My kinks? You are just as bad."

"You brought that side out in me, I'm usually not _that_ kinky."

"You usually just don't feel comfortable enough with the guys you sleep with to suggest them." Barney corrected her.

"Whatever, btw. I got us Sushi from this amazing place."

…

They ended up in her bed after getting most of their craziness out and Barney whispered, "I can't believe that I'm in bed with the Maxim cover girl, do you know how many men dream of this?"

Robin snuggled up closer to him, swinging her leg over his.

"Man, I'm completely spent." She whispered.

"And satisfied?"

"And incredibly satisfied." She confirmed.

Barney grinned and kissed her shoulder, he reached out and checked his phone, his mom had called earlier but neither had left a message nor had tried calling again so he figured it wasn't important.

Besides, it was past 2 am and he wouldn't call her now.

"Can we do this more often?" he asked.

Robin chuckled, "I hope so."

"Awesome!"

Robin yawned and buried her face in his shoulder blade.

"Robin? Can I ask you something?"

"I need a nap before engaging in anything sexual again." She replied.

It made him laugh, "no, it's nothing like that. It's about Ellie."

"Oh, sure."

"I'm in the running for an editorial in Bro's Life Magazine, but they want to meet me and get to know me a little before they fully commit."

"Seriously? That's awesome." Robin replied excited.

"Yeah, I know. Now that Ellie started school I figured I should look around for a new job, I mean I still got a some savings at stuff but she's getting older and I want her to visit a good school later on. Anyways, they don't pay a ton, but it would be a start and I could do it from home."

"I think it's great, besides, you are an expert on giving advice to bro's."

"Yeah and I figured I would start a new blog too, maybe I could make some money with it, you know through advertising or something."

"You could write a book." Robin suggested.

"Maybe."

"So what's the question?"

"Well as I said, they want to meet me, but it's in Chicago and I would have to stay overnight so…could you maybe take Ellie?"

"Me?" Robin asked surprised.

"I don't want to ask my mom, because then I would have to explain where I'm going and she's been bugging me for years to get a new job…I don't know, it would suck to have to tell her it didn't work out, you know? And Marshall, Lily and Ted are way too busy with their own lives; I mean I barely see them anymore. Besides, Ellie would be beyond excited to stay with you, she's completely fascinated by you."

"Sure I'll be glad to do it." Robin replied, "when is it?"

"Next month, Friday the 9th."

"Oh."

"You're already busy, huh? That's okay, I thought I'd ask. I get it, I mean you are a celebrity with a crazy work schedule."

"No, Barney, I'll do it."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, they can find someone else to fly to Minsk."

"I don't want you to get in trouble though."

"Barney, I really want to do it, besides, I've barely even taken a day off in the last ten years, they don't have anything to complaint about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to have a blast with Ellie while you rock that interview."


	16. Warning

**Warning**

"Come here." Barney said as he pulled her into his arms one more time.

He should have left an hour ago, but he had trouble leaving now that things were this good between them.

"Barney you've got to go." She replied before their lips touched again and she swung her arms around his neck once more.

"I know." He whispered, "but I wish I wouldn't."

He let his hands run down her side, she was just wearing a grey t-shirt and panties.

"Ellie is waiting."

He nodded and kissed her once again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She grinned, "I'm invited to a gala."

"Do you have a date yet?" he asked.

"Barney I can't be responsible for Ellie having to stay another night with your mom."

"She loves her grandma." Barney replied.

Robin giggled and he captured her mouth with his once again.

"Fine, will we see you tomorrow then?" Barney asked.

"Sure."

"We could take Ellie to the park and get ice-cream afterwards." Barney suggested.

"2pm?"

"My place?"

"Sounds good."

They kissed once more, and the kiss quickly developed into a making out session.

"You've got to go." Robin giggled as she pushed him away.

"I know." He stole another kiss before finally letting go, "see you tomorrow."

…

He was completely in love with his ex-wife.

He'd always known that he had never stopped loving Robin, but what he felt now was more than that.

It was as if he had just fallen in love all over again. It felt new and exciting.

That excitement didn't last very long when he reached his mom's house though.

"Where's Ellie?" he asked when he only spotted his mom in the kitchen.

"Playing with the boy next door." His mom pointed out of the window and Barney noticed Ellie and a little boy playing in a sandbox.

"You are late." His mom stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah sorry, I should have called." Barney turned away from the window and faced his mom, "but things went really well last night and I kind of lost track of time."

"Ellie and I had an interesting evening ourselves." His mom said.

"Really?" he asked as he grabbed an apple.

"Yeah, she insisted to watch the evening news."

"Oh yeah, that's our thing. We always watch them together." Barney replied.

"That's what Ellie said. Anyways, she was pretty disappointed when Robin didn't appear on screen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and guess what? I asked her if she'd ever met Robin."

Barney swallowed, "of course she's met her, granted Robin isn't coming to group events often but she does sometimes."

"She told me you guys just spend a night at her new apartment, after letting her pick out furniture."

Barney swallowed, so much for keeping his rekindling relationship with Robin a secret from his mom.

"Do you have something to tell me? Because it sounds as if your daughter now has another room at your ex-wife's apartment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she doesn't have her own room at Robin's. We picked out furniture for Robin, she just moved back to New York. Well technically she hasn't moved back but she got an apartment and asked me to help her with assembling the closet. It got really late and Ellie ended up falling asleep, so I stayed as well." Barney explained.

"Where you with her last night?" his mom asked point-blank.

Barney hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do.

His mom hated Robin, but he didn't really want to deny it either.

"Yes."

His mom started shaking her head, "how can you go back to that heartless bitch?"

"Hey, don't call her that. Robin and I both made mistakes in the past, but we've changed."

"People don't change Barney. She divorced you! How can you just forget about all the heartache this woman has caused you? And how can you drag Ellie into this? She's just a little, innocent girl, who is getting attached to someone who's going to bail on her sooner or later."

"No, she won't."

"She bailed on you. And you were her husband!" Loretta got louder.

"The divorce was a mutual decision."

"You would have done anything for that girl Barney, which sadly included letting her go when you realized you were holding her back."

Barney shook his head, "mom I've been a single dad for more than six years now, and I've never paraded girls in front of Ellie. Yes, maybe we won't work out, and maybe Ellie will be an innocent victim due to it. But there is one thing I know for sure and that is that Robin is a good person, and that I can trust her around Ellie. She would never intentionally hurt her, and, I mean you should see them together, Ellie absolutely loves Robin. I get that you have your doubts and that you aren't a big fan of Robins, but Ellie is, and I…I still love her mom."

"Don't confuse love with lust Barney."

Barney started grinning, "I was married mom, I know the difference by now."

"Apparently not when it comes to one Robin Scherbatsky."

"Things are going good mom, just let me be happy. Please?"

Barney knocked on the window to get Ellie's attention. She spotted him and immediately jumped up to run inside.

"Things can't be going that well considering that she still spends most of her time abroad." Loretta pointed out.

"That's her job."

"I know, the same job that trumped you before."

"Daddy!" Ellie came bursting through the door and Barney caught her before throwing her into the air.

"There is my princess, I've missed you so much, did you have fun with Granny?"


	17. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

"Hey there." Robin greeted him as she opened the door and let him in.

"Hey, good to see you." Barney replied and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her gently.

Robin had left four weeks ago for her assignment in Europe and they hadn't really discussed their relationship yet.

He didn't want to be too straight forward and just assume that they were picking up where they'd left off, but on the other hand he also wanted to show her that he wanted her back.

"How was Europe?" he asked.

"Good, I missed you though." Robin replied.

Barney started smiling, "really?"

"Yeah."

He took it as an invitation and kissed her once again.

"How about we have a sleepover of our own tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"How? I thought your mom won't take her overnight since she found out who that mystery girl you were seeing really was." Robin questioned.

"You could just stay the night at our place. Yes it would involve your participation in Saturday-Night-Games, and a little girl jumping in our bed way too early for a Sunday morning, but we would have some alone time."

"That sounds really good."

"Well, it's decided then, I'll just text you from the airport and we can figure out where to meet up from there."

"Perfect. Your plane lands at 3pm, right?" Robin asked.

"Yep. Thanks again for taking Ellie. Everything she could possibly need is in here," Barney said as he put the duffel bag on the ground.

"Sounds good."

"Just call or text me if you have questions, but I mean it's not like she has any allergies or so you'd need to know about. Just have fun, okay?"

Robin nodded, "we will. Unrelated, how much sugar is she allowed to have?"

"As much as you dare to give her. I'm serious, no restrictions whatsoever, I want you to have fun and not force broccoli on her."

"Yeah right, as if I'd ever do that." Robin replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Barney replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Good luck with your interview."

"Thanks. Btw, I told Ellie's teacher that you'll be the one picking her up, so they shouldn't give you a hard time."

"Sounds good." Robin replied smiling.

…

To say that Ellie was excited was an understatement. She ran up to Robin and threw herself into her arms.

"You made it." The little girl squealed.

"Of course I did. And I got you some fun things too."

"From Europe?"

"Yes. They are at the apartment though." Robin took Ellie's little backpack and her hand and they started walking out of the school.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked.

"A little bit."

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"Pizza it is!"

…

They found a pizza joint and ate together, while Ellie told her all about the day she had at school. Robin checked her watch once they were done and realized that they still had time until her big surprise.

"Hey Ellie, have you ever gotten a professional pedicure?"

Ellie started beaming immediately, "no, but daddy sometimes paints my fingernails when I ask him to do it."

It was hard to picture the Barney she used to know do things like that with his daughter.

"Well, would you like to get one?" Robin asked.

"Yes!"

Robin grinned and took her hand, "let's do it then."

…

"We'd both like to get a pedicure," Robin explained once they had gotten to her nail studio.

"Well, you are in luck, we are currently having a 'Mother-Daughter-Special'." The lady explained.

Robin could practically feel Ellie's eyes on her.

"Ähm…I'm not her mom." She corrected the woman.

"Oh, well I don't think that matters. We'll just assume you are and give you the better price, okay?"

"Sure." Robin replied and shot Ellie a quick smile.

"Follow me please." The woman instructed and moments later they were standing in front of two massage chairs, "you'll be right here. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, Ellie do you want something?"

But Ellie just shook her head and watched her to mirror what she was doing.

"You have to take your shoes and socks off." Robin said and kneeled down to do so herself.

Ellie sat down and started working on her shoes.

"Perfect and we should roll your leggings up a bit so they won't get wet. Can you stand up?"

Ellie did right away and Robin rolled them up for her.

"Perfect you are all ready, hop into one of the chairs. Oh wait, you have to pick out a color first." Robin lead the way to a wall of nail polish, "pick anything you like."

Ellie started looking and took a few shades of pink out to look at them closer.

Robin was quick to pick a black one, and Ellie noticed that she'd already decided and asked, "which one are you getting?"

"I'm getting black."

"I want that too." Ellie said.

Robin smiled and squatted down to her level, "but that's boring, you should get something colorful."

"I want the same you have though."

"Okay, how about, we both get black but yours will have a design on it."

"A design?" Ellie asked excited.

Robin nodded and got up to get the sheet with all the different designs they could do.

"Here, you can pick one of these. You can also get sparkles added if you want."

"I want the flower…no, I want the cherry! Can I get the cherry?"

"You sure can, or you could get a flower on one side and the cherry on the other."

"YES! I want that!"

"Let's get back to our seats and tell them then."

Ellie ran right back and climbed over the footbath to get in.

Soon after they got started and Ellie giggled every time her foot was touched.

"That tickles."

"Is this your first pedicure?" the woman asked her.

Ellie nodded proudly.

Robin watched Ellie and how much fun she had and thought that she really did need a female role model in her life to introduce her to all these girly things Barney had no idea about.

…

"Ready for the big surprise I have planned?" Robin asked once they had gotten back into a cab.

"Another surprise?" Ellie asked excited.

"Another surprise and we are almost there." Robin confirmed.

"Really?" Ellie turned around and looked out of the window.

Robin smiled, this was so much better than interviewing the major of Minsk.

The cab pulled up to Madison Square Garden, but Ellie didn't recognize the arena and asked Robin what they were going to do here.

"We are going to see a ice-hockey game." Robin explained, "have you ever been to one?"

Ellie shook her head.

"You are going to love it!" Robin promised as she paid the driver and scooted out of the seat.

They got past the security checks and Robin maneuvered her into one of the fan shops.

"You need the right attire before we go upstairs though." Robin explained and looked around for the kids section.

"Here we go." She pulled out one of the jersey's she thought might fit, and held it against Ellie.

"It's big." Ellie observed.

"Yeah it is, but it's a jersey, they are supposed to be, do you want put it on and see how it looks?"

Ellie nodded and took her jacket off.

"Do you have one too?" Ellie asked as she pulled the jersey over her head.

"I have a few actually, I'm a huge Vancouver Canucks fan. I'm going to take you to a game when they are in the city, okay?"

Ellie nodded, "how does it look?"

"Perfect! You are the cutest Rangers fan out there, that's for sure."

…

They had stocked up on sweets and hot dogs before the game started and Robin explained the rules and what was happening for the first few minutes.

Ellie got into the game quickly and soon she was just as vocal about the game as Robin was.

The stadium cam went through the usual routines and at one point they zoomed in on Robin, showing her name on the screen.

Ellie spotted her and jumped up in excitement, and Robin laughed and pulled her onto her lap so she could see herself on the big screen as well.

"Did you see that?" Ellie squealed, "we were on television!"

"I know it." Robin replied.

Them picking her out as one of the celebrities gave Robin an idea and so after the game she took Ellie down to the ice and asked whether they could take a picture with the mascot.

They didn't have any problems with that and the PR-rep that showed up minutes later told her she should call ahead next time and they could hook her up.

…

"Wait, I need to get my jersey!" Ellie threw the covers back and ran back in the living room to get it.

She climbed back up onto the bed and snuggled up to Robin, "okay now I'm ready."

Robin made sure they were both on camera before starting the video,

"Hey Barney, Ellie and I just wanted to say that we hope your interview went really well, and that we miss you." Robin started out and halted to give Ellie a chance to speak.

"Daddy? Robin and I went to an ice-hockey game and we were on the big screen! Oh, and we got pedicures, look!" She pulled her legs up and Robin swung the camera to her little feet.

"You see, we had a fun filled day." Robin grinned and got them back in the shot.

"I love you daddy!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Good night Barney." Robin added, and started waving. Ellie mirrored her and she finally ended the video.

"That was great." Robin said as she sent it and finally turned the lights off.

Ellie snuggled up to her again and swung her arm around her.

"Don't you want to take the jersey off? You are going to get too hot if you were it over your pajamas."

"I'll just take it off later." Ellie replied.

"Good night Ellie."

"Good night." Ellie replied and pushed herself up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Robin put her arm around her and thought that Barney had raise a pretty awesome kid.

…

They spent the morning fixing and eating breakfast together and then headed over to a crafts store to get some supplies for a welcome sign.

"I thought we could surprise your dad at the airport." Robin explained as they picked out the different things, "but we need to make a welcome sign first."

"Can we use glitter?" Ellie asked as she spotted it.

"We can use anything we want." Robin replied.

…

They made the coolest welcome sign ever and attracted quite a few jealous looks from other waiting people who didn't bring anything this awesome.

"Okay ready, he should come any second now." Robin squatted down to Ellie.

Barney came through the doors a few minutes later and Ellie screamed, "DADDY!"

Barney looked over but didn't recognize them at first. Ellie started jumping up and down and Barney finally realized who they really were.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he reached them.

"We are surprising you." Ellie explained.

"You sure are." Barney replied and pulled his daughter up into his arms.

"Do you like our sign?" Ellie asked.

"I love it!" kissed her once again before turning to Robin, "hey."

"Hey." Robin replied and hugged him, quickly kissing him on the lips.

"I got it." He said.

"You did? That is awesome!" Robin hugged him once more.

"Let's go celebrate!" Barney said, Robin grabbed his bag and he put his arm around her waist while still having Ellie on his hip.

It was the perfect homecoming.


	18. My New Mommy

**My new Mommy**

"When will she come?" Ellie whined.

It was way past her bedtime and they were standing in the arrival zone of the airport.

"Any minute sweetie, her plane landed an hour ago." Barney replied, "custom's probably slow today."

Ellie made some noises that clearly portrayed how tired she was of waiting.

Barney ruffled her hair, "she'll be here shorty."

He took a deep breath and readjusted the sign he was holding. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all, but Robin was coming back after a five week trip through Asia and he thought that greeting her at the airport would be a nice surprise.

"I'm tired." Ellie complained.

"I know, but Robin will be here shortly."

It took another fifteen minutes before Robin finally appeared. She was typing on her cell phone and didn't even see them until she walked by them.

"SURPRISE!" Ellie yelled excited and simultaneously swung her arms around Robin.

"Whoa…what are you doing here?" Robin asked surprised as she put her phone away.

"We figured the sign could come into use once again." Barney said and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't even know what to say." Robin was clearly taken off-guard.

"We got you a cold drink too." Ellie informed her and got the bottle out of Barney's hand to give it to you.

"It might not be that cold anymore." Barney added.

"Thank you." Robin kneeled down to Ellie and gave her a real hug.

"How is school going?"

"Good, I'm in second grade now."

"Do you still like it?"

"Yes. But the best part is recess."

Robin laughed and got back up, Barney had gotten her luggage for her and lead the way while Ellie placed her hand into Robin's and started telling her all about school.

...

"I hope you don't mind us kidnapping you and bringing you here." Barney said once they had exited Ellie's room after putting her to bed.

"I don't." Robin assured him.

"Good." Barney got hold of her hand and pulled her against himself, "I've missed you."

"Five weeks is a long time." Robin replied.

Barney nodded and kissed her.

The kiss quickly grew more intimate but Barney broke it off and pulled her into his arms instead.

"We should wait until we're sure she's asleep." He whispered.

Robin wrapped her arms around his torso and nodded into his shirt.

They ended up on the couch, Barney on top of her, making out.

Something dropped in Ellie's room and they shot apart.

"I can't believe she's still up, she was exhausted at the airport." Barney murmured and buried his head in her hair.

"What are the chances that she's going to come out here?" Robin asked.

"50/50."

She pushed him back up, "we really shouldn't risk anything. I mean how would we explain any of this?"

Barney nodded, "especially since she's already telling everyone that you're her mother."

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Her teacher took me aside the other day and asked me about it. I haven't addressed it though, I mean…she obviously knows you are not her mother, but she's clearly trying to compensate for not having one." Barney shrugged.

There was another noise from Ellie's room and Robin got up, "I'll talk to her."

"What?" Barney asked surprised.

"I mean, only if you don't mind?"

"No I don't, go ahead."

Robin nodded and walked away, he could hear her knocking on Ellie's door and decided to head in the bedroom and wait there.

….

"Hey Ellie, can I come in?"

"Sure." Ellie replied, she was sitting in her bed, playing with a doll.

"I wanted to talk to you." Robin said and got onto the bed as well.

Ellie put the doll away and looked up at her.

"Your daddy just mentioned that you told people that I was you mom." Robin said while stroking a few wild strands of Ellie's hair back.

Ellie didn't react.

"Is that true?" Robin asked.

Ellie nodded slowly.

"You know I'm not, right?" Robin asked.

Ellie nodded once again.

"If I were your mom, I would have never left you."

"Could you?"

"Could I what?" Robin asked.

"Could you be my mom?" Ellie asked.

Robin laughed nervously, "it's not that easy."

"We could pretend that you are my mom, couldn't we? Even if you're not my real mom." Ellie suggested.

Robin pulled her into a hug, "I wish I was you mom Ellie, I really do, but I'm not and we can't just lie to people and tell them that I am, okay?"

"Jack's mom isn't his real mom, she's just married to his dad, but she still does all the mom things, and no-one things he is lying when he tells people that she's his mom."

Robin laughed and drew back, looking at Ellie, "how do you even know that?"

"Jack told me."

Robin nodded, "look, I'm really happy that you want me to be your mom, but for us things are a little different than in Jack's family. I'm always traveling, and your daddy and I aren't married."

She had almost added 'anymore' but caught herself just in time, since Ellie didn't know about their failed marriage.

Ellie nodded, clearly disappointed.

"I love you a lot Ellie, and I'm more than happy to do all the mother-daughter-stuff with you, but you can't lie to people and tell them I'm your mom, that's just not right."

"But where is the difference? When we do all these things together anyways." Ellie asked.

"There is a huge difference. Mom's don't work abroad and only see their kids every couple of hours."

Ellie shrugged.

"Hey I tell you what; I'm going to be your stand-in mom whenever you need one, okay? And you can always come to me with your problems, and questions. How does that sound?"

"Good." Ellie replied.

Robin smiled and pulled her closer so she could kiss her temple, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ellie replied and wrapped her arms around Robin, "and I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Robin assured her.


	19. Listen

**Listen**

Barney was already lying in bed when Robin walked into the bedroom.

"How did it go?" Barney asked.

"Really well, I think she understood why she couldn't just go around telling people that I was her mom."

"That's good."

Robin had opened her suitcase to get some stuff out, "yeah, I wanted to make sure she understood that I wasn't mad at her. Or think that I didn't want to be here mom, you know?"

Barney nodded, and watched her disappear in the bathroom.

She came back out ten minutes later.

"Do you ever think about how it would be if you were her mom?" Barney asked as he watched her take her jeans off.

"Yeah, I do. Remember when I thought I was pregnant after our one-night-stand?" Robin asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and took her bra off.

Barney watched her climb into bed, and smiled when she snuggled up to his naked chest.

Sometimes it felt as if they had never gotten divorced, they were so familiar and intimate with each other.

"Of course I remember that, I spent the entire Thanksgiving Meal grinning and fantasizing about our future."

"I was freaking out."

"Yeah, you were."

"Anyways, now I think that a surprise pregnancy wouldn't have been that bad after all. Yes it was 'just' a one-night stand but it would have been your baby…we would have figured it out eventually."

Barney nodded.

"But, it was probably for the best." Robin concluded while pushing herself up on her elbows to kiss him.

Barney joined in for a second before drawing back.

"Hold on, I want to say something. But I don't want you to feel pressured to say things too, okay? So here is how this is going to work, I will speak, and then we will get to the fun part of the night." He whispered.

Robin gave him a funny look, "okay."

"I love you Robin. I always have and I probably always will. I tried to hate you when we were in that lawyers office finalizing the divorce, I really did. Watching you sign our divorce papers made me want to hate you, but then I looked at you and realized that you looked as if you'd been crying all night and all I could feel was love for you. So yeah, I love you and I'm in love with you. I want you to know that if you ever wanted to become a bigger part in Ellie's life than you are right now, then that's totally fine with me. You could be her mother Robin, okay? You could adopt her. As I said, I don't want you to say anything right now, I just need you to know that that is an option."

They looked at each other for a second before Barney drew her in for a kiss.

Robin scooted on top of him and they broke the kiss when she drew away to kiss his jawline instead.

"I love you too."


	20. Of Birds and Bees

**Of Birds and Bees**

"What are you doing here?" Barney barely got the sentence out before Robin's mouth clashed onto his.

They stumbled backwards and it took him a few more steps to get his footing again.

"Celebrating your book deal." Robin said.

Barney grinned and picked her up.

They kept kissing and he walked over to the kitchen counter, heaving her up there.

"I thought you were in Seattle."

"I took the weekend off." Robin replied and started working on his shirt buttons.

Barney didn't hesitate either, they had barely seen each other these last three months.

It didn't take long and Robin's dress was wrapped around her waist, and her legs around his.

There was no foreplay or time to move to the bedroom.

"Gosh I missed you so much." Barney muttered after he had penetrated her.

"Show me how much." Robin replied.

Barney grinned, "I am, ain't I?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?" he asked.

"Daddy? Robin?" a soft voice suddenly asked.

"ELLIE GET OUT!" Barney yelled as he and Robin drew apart.

The little girl ran back to her room.

It took Barney and Robin a second to recollect themselves, but then Robin hopped off the counter.

"You didn't have to yell at her." She said while getting dressed again.

"Oh my god." Barney wiped his face with his hands, "Oh god."

"Barney? Calm down."

"Calm down? We just traumatized my little girl. Oh god, what do I tell her? I should probably just not say anything, right?" All color had drained from Barney's face.

Robin smiled, "I got this."

She winked at him and walked through the living room and into the hallway to Ellie's room.

She knocked, and softly opened the door, "hey Ellie, can I come in?"

Ellie was laying in her bed, the covers pulled over her head, clearly crying.

Robin sighed and stepped into the room before closing the door.

"Ellie? Your dad didn't mean to yell at you." Robin said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ellie didn't react.

Robin sighed and kicked her shoes off before getting in bed with Ellie, pulling her against herself, "he's really sorry that he yelled at you like that."

Ellie finally turned around, "I …. just….wanted….to….say….hello….to….you."

"I thought you were already asleep, otherwise I would have come in and greeted you." Robin replied.

"I woke up because I heard the doorbell."

Robin smiled and repeated, "Barney didn't mean to yell at you."

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds before Robin finally asked, "do you have any questions about what just happened?"

Ellie hesitated but ended up not saying anything.

"It's okay to ask." Robin encouraged her.

"What where you and daddy doing?" Ellie finally asked.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, "well…when grown-ups really love each other they sometimes show it to each other by…" Robin hesitated, was she really having this talk with Barney's daughter right now, "…by having se…well, let's call it snuggling for now."

"Daddy and you love each other?" Ellie asked.

"Of course we do Ellie."

"Are you going to get married?"

Ellie's naïve mindset made Robin laugh, "sweetie, marriage isn't always the goal when two adults love each other."

"Not?"

"No. Your daddy and I were married before but it didn't end well."

"My daddy was married before? Was he married to my mom?" Ellie asked.

Robin couldn't help it, an "uh oh" escaped her lips.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "no Ellie, your dad was not married to your mom. But what I was saying was that we love each other, and we are going to be together but that doesn't automatically mean we are going to get married, okay?"

Ellie nodded and asked, "why were you naked?"

"Well, as I said when two adults love each other, they snuggle."

"Naked?"

"Yeah."

"Eww."

Robin laughed and kissed her forehead, "you are being silly."

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister now?" Ellie asked.

"What?"

"Daddy always told me that babies come from two adults really loving each other…so if you and daddy love each other, there could be a baby soon, right?"

Robin tried to stay as serious as possible since she didn't want Ellie to think that she was laughing about her.

"There is not going to be a baby sweetie."

"Oh." Ellie seemed disappointed.

Robin grinned and kissed her, "don't be disappointed, this way you don't have to share your daddy with anyone else."

"I guess." Ellie replied lazily.

Robin smiled and whispered, "you can always come and talk to me about anything, Ellie. No matter what it is, you can always tell me stuff or ask questions, okay?"

Ellie nodded.

"Remember that."

"I will."

There was a knock on the door and a second later Barney peeked in.

"'mind if I join you?"

"Never, right Ellie?" Robin asked.

Ellie nodded.

Barney sat down on the bed as well and Ellie giggled, "you'll break the bed daddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barney asked.

Ellie giggled even more.

"I just explained to Ellie what we were doing." Robin said.

Barney's eyes got wide, "you did?"

"Yeah, Robin explained to me how adults snuggle naked when they really love each other."

Barney laughed nervously, "yeah…right…listen Ellie, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I just wanted to say hi to Robin, daddy."

"And that's really sweet of you. Did she tell you that she's staying the whole weekend?"

"You are?" Ellie asked excited.

"Sure am."

"Can we visit the aquarium again?"

"Of course we can!" Robin replied.

"Hey, how about we move this party over to my bed? That way we all have space." Barney suggested.

"Can I sleep there too?" Ellie asked excited.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we can tell Robin all about the adventures we've been on since we last saw her before you go back to your room."

"YES!" Ellie was out of the bed in record time, running out of the room.

Barney got up as well and pulled Robin up too.

"Adults snuggle naked?" He asked.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Robin retorted.

"Good point."


	21. Your Turn

**Your Turn **

"I think Ellie will be done with her homework in another 15 minutes or so, do you want to go and grab something to eat or just order something?" Barney asked as he entered Robin's kitchen.

Ellie was sitting at the dining table, concentrating on the math equations in front of her.

Robin looked over to her and said, "let's order something."

Barney nodded, "pizza? I don't think Ellie will be up for Chinese."

"Sure."

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

Barney got his phone out and ordered their things, while Robin watched him.

"Twenty minutes, that's perfect." Barney said.

"Yeah…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Barney followed her into the bedroom, and Robin closed the door behind her.

She had just arrived from Taiwan the day before and they hadn't really had a chance to be alone yet.

Barney started to loosen his tie.

"I thought about your book tour." Robin said.

"What?" Barney asked surprised as he discarded the tie.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Oh…I thought that was a euphemism."

"Ellie is next door."

"I just wanted to greet you properly, you know…make out a little." He waggled his eyebrows.

Robin sat down on the bed and signaled him to sit down next to him, "I've something important to talk to you about."

Barney sat down as well, "you know I'm not doing the book tour."

"Yes you are." She replied.

"What do you mean? I'm not, I can't travel all over the country while Ellie has school."

Robin looked up and met his eyes, "I quit the evening news, Barney."

"What?"

"15 years ago you put your own career on the backburner to support mine, now it's my turn." Robin smiled at him.

"Robin, no."

"Yeah, you are going to do the nationwide book tour Barney, you worked so hard on the 'Bro Code' and you should get the chance to really promote it. It's only fair."

"Robin you can't quit your job because of this."

"I already did. But WWN didn't want to let me go completely so they offered me an one-hour show on the weekends, pretty much a recap of what has happened in the world that week. But I will have a lot of flexibility with that gig." Robin took his hand and squeezed it, "this is my answer Barney…I want to be a bigger part of Ellie's and your life."

"I would be gone for weeks Robin." He replied.

"So? That's what they invented skype for, besides, Ellie and I could fly out to some of the closer cities on the weekends."

"Are you sure? I mean you would have Ellie a lot. And it wouldn't just be fun and games either, she's a good kid but she's got her moments too."

"We'll make it work."

He shook his head in disbelief, "wow."

Robin grinned and leaned in to kiss him, whispering, "I love you", after their lips separated again.

"I love you too." Barney replied.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should set up a room for her here, I know the walk-in closet doesn't have windows and is not that big, but we can probably figure something out to make it cool, right? She just needs a bed really."

"You could just live at the fortress." Barney suggested.

Robin smiled, "I'd like to enjoy my apartment for a little bit…and I am thinking about adopting dogs again."

There was a knock on the door and seconds later Ellie burst in.

"Hey Ellie, guess what!" Barney asked.

"What?"

"You'll see Robin a lot more from now on."

"Really?" Ellie asked excited.

Robin nodded, "and we are going to set up the spare room for you, so you have your own bed and toys and stuff here."

"Can I pick out the bed?"

"You can pick out everything! Starting with the color of the walls." Robin replied.

"We're painting too?" Barney asked surprised.

"If Ellie wants to."

"Yes! Yes I want to paint." Ellie ran through the bathroom to get to the spare room.

Robin got up to follow her but Barney got a hold of her hand.

"Thanks…you have no idea how much this means to me."

Robin smiled and said, "thanks for letting me be a part of your daughters life."


	22. Dogs

**Thank you guys for reviewing :) I'll try to update the last couple of chapters over the next one or two days. The next one will give a little more insight on why they aren't really hanging out with the gang anymore and then the last two will deal with Ted, so I hope all questions will be answered by the end. **

**Dogs**

"But Robin already has three dogs Daddy, why are we getting her another one?" Ellie asked as she and Barney entered the animal shelter.

"We are actually getting her two more dogs." Barney explained.

"She'll have FIVE dogs then."

Barney nodded, "yep."

"Does she want five dogs?"

"How about you let me worry about that?" Barney asked as he opened the door to the dog kennel.

The dogs started barking right away, trying to get the visitors attention.

"I'll let you pick out one of them." Barney said.

"I know exactly what to look for daddy, I went with Robin to pick out the other dogs." Ellie told him before turning around and starting to walk by the kennels.

Barney watched her for a second before starting to look at the dogs himself.

He noticed a large, golden mutt and kneeled down to pet him. The dog just yawned and rolled over to show his tummy.

"You sure are a laid back dude, huh?" He asked.

"Daddy, I found one!" Ellie squealed somewhere further away.

Barney grinned and got up, causing the dog he had been petting to do the same.

"Me too." He told Ellie once he reached her.

"Look!" she pointed at a smaller white dog, "isn't he cute?"

Barney nodded, the little guy had a black spot around one of his eyes and he immediately came up with a good line for giving him to Robin.

"Is he good with kids?" Barney asked and checked the card.

"Yes he is, look!" Ellie reached inside the kennel and petted him.

"He is great with other dogs as well." Barney read out loud.

"Can we get him?" Ellie asked.

"Let's ask."

…

It turned out that both dogs were available for adoption and an hour later Barney signed the paperwork and finally got them out of their cages.

"Robin is going to be so surprised." Ellie squealed when they headed up the stairs to Robin's apartment.

Barney nodded, "let's hope these guys get along with the others."

"Daddy what if they get into a fight and hurt each other?" Ellie asked alarmed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Barney replied as he pulled the keys to Robin's apartment out.

Three dogs greeted them right away, eagerly sniffing the two new arrivals.

"Robin?" Barney called out.

Robin emerged from the kitchen, "hey you two, what are you doing…" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the new dogs.

"We got you two more dogs!" Ellie explained.

"I can see that." Robin replied while petting the new dogs.

"Ellie show them where the water bowls are." Barney instructed his daughter who immediately started to try and get the new dogs to the kitchen, leaving Robin and Barney by themselves.

Robin started grinning and Barney shrugged, "I owed you two dogs…the little guy with the black eye doesn't have a name yet, but the big ones name is Brower."

"Why two?" Robin asked.

"As your ex-boyfriend and ex-husband."

Robin grinned and pulled him close to kiss him, "thank you."

Barney wrapped his arms around her waist, "I hope these are the only ones I'll ever owe you."

"I'm very confident they will be." Robin replied and they kissed once more.

"Daddy? Come here, Robin and I finished my room the other night."

"You did?" Barney let go of Robin and followed his little girl to the spare room.

It had been completely transformed over the past couple of weeks. The walls were a light pink, an extra single high bunk bed was standing on one wall, and a desk on another. Several lamps gave a cozy vibe.

"Wow, this looks great." Barney said as he entered the room.

"Look, Robin even got me a make-up table, and a jewelry box." Ellie pointed the items out to him.

Barney let himself fall onto one of the large bean bags located underneath the bed and Ellie joined him.

"Do you like staying with Robin when I'm out of town?"

Ellie nodded, "yeah."

The five dogs came trotting in with Robin in tow.

"I love the two guys you picked out."

"I picked out this one." Ellie leaned forward to pet the little white dog.

"How should we name him?" Robin asked as she squatted down.

"Can we name him Louis?"

"Louis? Sure." Robin replied and started petting him as well, "Brower and Louis it is."


	23. Letterman

**Letterman**

The apartment was completely dark when Barney entered it and only three of the five dogs made the effort to trot to the door to see who was there.

He sneaked into the bathroom, and peeked into Ellie's room. He couldn't see much and decided against climbing up to kiss her goodnight, afraid she'd wake up if he did.

"Browser…I need room too." Barney muttered as he slipped in bed with Robin.

"He's just laying on my feet." Robin whispered.

"No he took over my side of the bed." Barney replied, while trying to sneak underneath the dog. Brower was finally annoyed enough to get up.

Robin snuggled up to Barney and he put his arm around her shoulder while Brower settled down again, his head resting on Barney's thigh.

"I'm really not a big fan of having the dogs in bed with us." Barney whispered.

"I know. How was Letterman?"

"Great. He brought you up."

"Oh boy." Robin's lips gazed his skin while she spoke and it gave him Goosebumps.

"Well, Barney, some people here in the audience might not know that you used to be married to Robin Scherbatsky." Barney said in a deeper than usual voice.

"Did you tell him that you are still hitting that?" she asked.

Barney laughed, "nah, I figured we'd be better of if people don't know everything. Besides, I started talking about wanting to write the Play Book next and he commented that I clearly knew how to persuade a woman given that I was married to you."

"Although I didn't fall for you because of some play."

"Oh come on, "The Robin" was awesome."

"Yeah, but I fell in love with you because I really liked the Barney underneath all the plays and schemes."

"Anyway, he was clearly impressed that I used to be married to you."

"It's weird, you know? We used to go to all these gala's and events together, but then the media kind of forgot about us."

"They only forgot about me."

"Well, they remember you now." Robin whispered.

"You wouldn't believe how many hot women were there to get their books signed. Like young women, wanting to see me and get their copy of the bro code signed."

"Do I need to be jealous?" she asked while yawning.

"Please, no one is hotter than you. But it just surprised me, I mean…I'm not thirty anymore, yet these twenty some year olds were ready to do anything and everything I wanted."

"Well you aged very well." Robin replied.

"You think so?" Barney asked.

"Duh. You still work out, you still got all your hair…I mean come on, just think about how Marshall and Ted look these days. One more election and Marshall will look like a 90 year old and Ted finally has the grey hairs to match his tweed jackets."

"Speaking of Ted, he called me after the show."

"Really?"

"Yep, asked if I got him an autograph. Guess he watched it. He was a little offended that I haven't been out there in almost a year."

"Typical Ted."

"Yeah, but really, he's blaming me? When was the last time any of them made the trip to see me? I don't even remember. Yet Ted is hurt because I haven't visited him? I know losing Tracy was horrible, but I'm so tired of him playing the victim. I mean I've been a single dad for most of Ellie's life, yet somehow Ted being a single father to his two teenagers is the toughest life imaginable and everyone who doesn't goes out of their way to pity him is a horrible friend."

"Did you tell him about us?" Robin asked.

"No. Although he did ask if I've heard anything from you."

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

"That you've moved back to the city. I think he's still not over you."

"Oh come on, he can't be that pathetic."

"I'm just saying, don't be surprised if he shows up with a blue French horn one of these days."

"Yeah right."

Barney grinned just thinking about that scene, he'd love to be there when that happened and to see the look on Ted's face when he realized that Robin had long been Barney's again.

"How was your evening?" Barney asked.

"Great, I let Ellie play with my make-up. She had a blast. I told her we would get her some of her own tomorrow."

"Robin, she's barely nine."

"Oh come on, she had so much fun tonight. And it's not like she's leaving the apartment like that, but just to play with in here." Robin replied.

Barney grinned and kissed her head, "I'm so glad you are in Ellie's life, teaching her how to do all these girly things."

"Life's pretty good right now, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it sure is." Barney whispered.

And it really was. Coming back to Robin's apartment, and into her bed was the best ending to a stressful day he could imagine.


	24. 2030

** ImperiumWife: Good catch, it honestly didn't occur to me that Letterman wouldn't be doing his show in 2028…**

**2030**

"And that kids is how I met your mother." Ted finished his tale.

"That's it?" Penny asked.

"That's it." Ted confirmed.

"No, I don't buy it, that is not the reason you made us listen to this."

"Oh really, then what's the reason?" Ted asked.

"Let's look at the facts here, you made us sit down and listen to the story about how you met mom, yet mom is hardly in this story. No, this is a story about how you are totally in love with Aunt Robin and you are thinking about asking her out and want to know if we are okay with it."

"I can't believe this. I kept this story short and to the point and you still missed it. The point of the story is that…"

"Is that you totally, totally, totally have the hots for Aunt Robin."

"Okay, suppose I were interested in Aunt Robin, it's not like I'd do anything about it, I have you guys to think about."

"Isn't Aunt Robin with Uncle Barney?" Luke finally spoke up.

"What? What would make you think that?" Ted asked surprised.

"Please, they are sooo obvious."

"No, they got divorced and Barney has Ellie, there is nothing between them anymore." Ted corrected his son.

"Oh really? So they didn't hook up in our guest bathroom two years ago?" Penny chipped in.

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked.

"Remember the night all of you adults went out to that pub together? And aunt Robin came straight from the airport? I'm pretty sure she and uncle Barney snuck a bang in while you laid down the house rules for all the kids." Penny told them.

"What? No." Ted shook his head.

"Well they were in there for at least ten minutes, and Robin looked quite disheveled afterwards."

"She had just gotten off an international flight." Ted argued.

"Dad, they are a couple."

"No they are not."

"He dedicated the "Bro Code" to her." Luke threw in.

"No he didn't, he dedicated it to me." Ted got up to get the book while his kids shared a look.

"He's totally in love with her." Penny whispered.

Luke nodded, "classic Schmosby."

"Aha, you were wrong, it's dedicated to: "My Best Bro", that's me." Ted showed them the book and Luke took it from him.

"Oh dad. Have you ever read the foreword?"

"What?"

"He explains who his best bro is in there…let me find it."

Luke searched for a second before he started to read: "Granted, most of these rules originated in my late twenties and early thirties…no that's not it, hold on…"

He turned the page, "here we go: The relationship between Bro's is just like any other relationship, it has up and downs. The relationship between my best bro and I is the best example for that, we had the highest highs together, but also went through lows that almost tore us apart forever. Yet **she's **still the only person I tell my secrets too, and my favorite partner in crime. Some of you might be surprised that my best bro is a chick, however a broship doesn't care about gender."

"He's talking about Aunt Robin." Penny said.

"Let me see that." Ted snatched the book away from his son to read the paragraph for himself, "that still doesn't mean they are dating."

"Dad, give it up, Aunt Robin is with the love of her life. Which, as all your stories from the past just proved, you never were."

Ted swallowed and let the book sink, while watching his kids finally leaving the study.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He needed to hear it from Barney and Robin and that's why Ted decided to invite the entire gang over that weekend.

It was very short notice but nevertheless Lily, Marshall and the kids were in and Barney said he'd be there as well.

Robin was the only one who didn't reply to his message and he wondered whether this was a good or bad sign.

Maybe his kids had been right and she and Barney had briefly patched things up, but things clearly hadn't worked out if Robin had already dropped off the grid again.

Marshall, Lily and their three kids were the first to arrive and quickly the house erupted in chaos.

Next was Barney, who was almost thirty minutes late.

"Hey, glad you made it." Ted greeted him.

"Hey, there is the big author! Congratulations on the bro code, dude. I hear it's selling like crazy." Marshall greeted Barney as well.

"Have you heard anything from Robin? She didn't reply to my message." Ted asked.

But Lily joined them before Barney could answer, asking where Ellie was.

"Is she already upstairs with the other kids? I didn't see her."

Barney grinned, "she's in Europe."

"Ellie? Or Robin" Was Lily's response.

"What's she doing there?" Marshall asked.

"By herself?" Ted was clearly worried.

"Robin and her are touring through Europe for a month." Barney explained.

"Robin Robin?" Lily's eyes got wide.

"Robin Scherbatsky?"

"Well, technically Robin Stinson…but yeah, Robin Robin." Barney grinned.

"You guys re-married?" Marshall asked shocked.

"And didn't tell us?" Lily was clearly offended.

"She took Ellie to Europe with her?"

"Well…it's a long story." Barney said, hoping he could postpone telling it.

"We want to hear it right now!" Lily grabbed the sleeve of his suit and dragged him into the study.

Barney shrugged, "a few years back Robin and I started to hang out again and she and Ellie really hit it of too, so whenever she was in town she'd spend her time with us…I eventually started working on the Bro Code but promoting it was going to be difficult with being a single dad and Ellie having to go to school so Robin quit the news and started taking care of Ellie for me."

"You convinced her to quit her dream job?" Ted asked.

"No Ted, I didn't convince her to quit anything. She just did it, because she wanted to be a bigger part of Ellie's life."

"Just to be clear, we are talking about the ice-queen Robin Scherbatsky, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily. Anyways, things went really well and then last year Robin wanted to take Ellie to Canada with her to visit her sister for the weekend. Long story short, border control does not take foreigners accompanying minors they aren't related to on flights out of the country lightly. It was a mess and I had to fly in from Los Angeles and pick Ellie up myself. So after that we decided to re-marry and for Robin to start the process of adopting Ellie to prevent stuff like that from happening in the future."

"She adopted Ellie?" Ted asked shocked.

"Yep." Barney nodded, "Ellie officially has a mom now."

"Wow."

"Why didn't you guys invite us to the wedding?" Marshall asked.

"We wanted it to be just the three of us." Barney replied.

"Did you choose Farhampton again?" Lily wondered.

Barney shook his head, "obviously not, that place didn't bring us any luck. No we flew to Hawaii and got married on the beach. It was perfect, just Robin, Ellie and I. They both wore the same white dresses, and Ellie was part of the ceremony…she always yearned to have a mom and so this was a dream come true for her, especially since she'd been a little obsessed with Robin being her mom before."

"Does Ellie call Robin 'mom'?" Ted asked.

Barney nodded, "she does."

"And Robin doesn't mind it?"

"Robin couldn't be happier about it. I think secretly Robin wanted to be Ellie's mother just as bad as Ellie wanted to call her mom."

"I'm speechless." Lily commented.

"Where do you live now? Still in the fortress?"

"Well for now we mostly live in Robin's apartment with the dogs and all, but we spend time at the fortress too. We are in the market for a new apartment, but as it turns out finding one that has everything we want isn't that easy."

"Five dogs?"

"Where are they right now? I mean if Robin is in Europe who is watching the dogs?"

"I am. Duh." Barney gave Ted a funny look.

"What are they doing in Europe?" Marshall asked.

"Ellie's not going back to school for another six weeks and Robin was asked to do a documentary about the top European cities to visit, so we decided that Ellie could go. I'm in the midst of writing my new book, The Playbook, and so it really worked out well, they get to have fun traveling and I have some peace and quiet to write."

"How does that work though, I mean where is Ellie when Robin is working?"

"With her. Robin kind of made her her sidekick and the documentary will feature a lot of things for kids as well. I got to see the footage from London and it's turning out really well. Ellie is having a blast, you should see her excitement every time we see an ice-hockey game and she gets to be on the stadium cam because they zoom in on Robin, but now she's going to be on the news like Robin? She's the happiest kid in the world. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Wow…that's incredible Barney." Lily drew him in for a hug.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Marshall padded his shoulder.

Ted nodded slowly, "yeah man."

"It took us a while, but we finally got our happy end." Barney grinned.

THE END


End file.
